


Vile

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You think that Bucky hates you but maybe that's not the case at all.





	Vile

“What is your problem Barnes?!” you yelled as you stormed off the Quinjet. 

“My problem? You almost got yourself killed!” he retorted. 

“Being lightly stabbed is not ‘almost’ getting killed! It’s not even in the same neighborhood!” 

“Children!” Steve scolded. “Break it up! Debrief in the conference room in an hour.” 

You pushed past Bucky and made your way up to your room in desperate need of a shower. You were outside your door when Natasha grabbed your arm to stop you. 

“Hey, take it easy on Barnes,” she said, raising her eyebrows at you.

“Why?! It’s not like he gives a shit about me one way or the other. It’s just more paperwork for everyone if I die.” 

“Woah, woah. Do you really not see it?” she questioned. 

“See what?” 

“Oh my God. I thought you were just being an asshole!” 

“Nat, can you please get to the point? There’s alien goo stuck in my hair and I’d really like to get it out.” 

“Just… take it easy on him okay? He cares about you more than you think,” she said gently. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m sure he does,” you said sarcastically as you walked into your room. 

Thirty minutes later, you were freshly showered and dressed in leggings and a baggy tee. You wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack before the debriefing where you ran into Steve. 

  
  


“Hey Cap?” 

He simply hummed in acknowledgment while he perused the contents of the refrigerator. 

“Did I mess up the mission?” you asked. Your shower had given you time to think about what Bucky said. Maybe you were being reckless. “I know I went off book…” 

“Hey,” Steve said, cutting you off. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I could have done without you getting hurt but it happens. You’re here and you’re okay- that’s all the matters.” 

You smiled and nodded, grateful for his reassurance. 

“Bucky getting to you huh?” 

“What? No. Not at all.” 

“We’ll chalk it up to a lover’s quarrel then,” Steve said with a smirk. 

“Lovers?! No, no, nope, nu-uh, not a chance. Bucky Barnes does not love me,” you rambled. 

“Oh but you love him?” Steve teased. 

“I did not say that!” 

“You’re not denying it.” 

“Denied!” you yelled. 

“Clever,” Steve said with a laugh. “I may be old, but I’m not blind. I see the way you look at each other.” 

“Have I, on occasion and completely subjectively, found Barnes attractive? Sure. Have I entertained the idea of dating him? Perhaps. But he doesn’t like me, Steve! Plus… bylaws or some crap,” you said weakly. 

“You know, I was reading the bylaws the other day and there wasn’t anything in there about two consenting adults going out on a date. There was a section called ‘get your head out of your ass’ that you might find interesting though.” 

“Don’t you have a debrief to get ready for?” 

“Listen, I’ve known the guy forever. Maybe in the ’40s, he was a ladies man but it’s different now. Just don’t shrug him off so quickly.” 

Steve exited the kitchen and left you alone with your thoughts. Sure, Bucky was attractive but anyone with eyes could see that. He hadn’t exactly been open with you but he wasn’t really chatty except with Steve and Nat. You rolled your eyes, Nat and Steve were probably just messing with you. Glancing at the clock, you grabbed a bottle of water and headed over to the conference room, quickly plopping down in a seat. The room quickly filled and you realized Bucky was sitting across from you. 

Steve droned on about the success of the mission, crediting you with grabbing the information they needed. You gave Bucky a smirk and you saw a smile cross his face quickly before he looked away from you. The meeting didn’t last long and when it was dismissed, you went straight to your room, exhausted from the day's events. You were about to open your door when a tap on your shoulder stopped you. You turned around and saw Bucky, eyeing you nervously. 

“Bucky, I don’t really want another lecture tonight. I’m exhausted. Can we pick up the bickering tomorrow?” 

“No, I just…” Bucky trailed off and simply looked at you. 

“You just what? Out with it Buck-” 

Bucky suddenly moved forward, placing his hands on your hips and pressing his lips against your gently. It was over as quickly as it began, Bucky pulled back and looked into your eyes, attempting to decipher your feelings. 

You were at a loss for words so you did the next best thing- you kissed him. You pressed your lips back to his, letting him take the lead. Your fingers ran through his hair until your hand settled at the base of his neck, pulling him closer to you. You could feel his heart racing as your chests smashed together, his tongue pressing into your mouth. 

When you finally pulled away, you rested your forehead on his, breathing rapidly. 

“That was…” Bucky started. 

“Unexpected,” you finished. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I came up here with this whole speech about how much I’ve come to care for you and how I’m shit with my feelings these days but then I looked at you and I’m pretty sure I forgot every word that has ever been spoken,” he rambled. 

“You know, you’re not as vile as I thought you were,” you teased. 

“Vile?!” he said, his eyebrows shooting up. 

“Calm down old man, it’s from a movie.” 

“I know I did this in the completely wrong order but maybe we could go out on a date? Dinner and maybe the movie that made you call me vile?” 

“That sounds perfect Buck,” you said, kissing his cheek lightly. “Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow,” he confirmed, turning to walk away. 

You walked into your room and leaned against the closed door. You owed Steve and Nat an apology. 

  
  



End file.
